


The Adventures of Pizza Dog

by R_4_L



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Everyone has a place to stay or work at Stark Towers and there is one member of the Avengers that likes to roam around to make sure everyone is safe and well taken care of.Just a short and fluffy story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Pizza Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfire78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire78/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dragonfire78
> 
> Sorry I have one major mistake in the original, but it is corrected here.
> 
> Looking at maybe extending and expanding this story, will have to wait and see how much Pizza Dog wants to talk to me. Personally I’m more of a cat person so I don’t how much I understand Dog.

Each floor in the building was different. Now that he had access to it all, he was going to take his time exploring. This was his territory now.

The main floor seemed kind of dull to most people, but he loved it. It had a lot of wonderful new smells, textures, and places for him to hide. The front desk was often the one place he could be guaranteed to find a tasty treat with no complaints.

Happy’s offices, were the best places for him to catch a quick nap. There was always a soft blanket on the couch and sunbeams streaming through a window or two.

Pepper could be counted on for quiet music and depending on the time of day, a nice cuddle. He just needed to remember to never chew on her shoes. It was the reason she had a basket of toys for him.

If he was lucky, Bruce or Tony would have time to play. They would toss a ball for him to fetch or play tug with a hunk of rope. At least until they started talking their problems out. Then they forgot about him and went back to their experiments. They were preferable to either the Thor or the Green guy. He could never find the ball after either one them tossed it.

The most fun though was Phil. Phil didn’t live in the tower, but came by often. He was allowed in the car when Phil went on errands or even the odd job. He loved Phil.

When he wanted to run he went in search of Sam or Steve. With Sam it was always a nice steady run. The guy was a talker, so he always heard a lot of inside information. Steve was quieter, but he ran faster and harder and longer. After running with Steve, he often needed to a rest. 

Natasha’s place was a home away from home. She smelled like perfume and gun powder and whatever she was cooking. He would curl up in a corner of her kitchen and watch her dance across the floor as she cooked. She was so graceful in all her movements.

When the sun went down, it was time to go back upstairs to the loft. Clint loved the highest floors, and whenever he came back from roaming the building, from making sure that everything was safe and secure there was nothing like the warm welcome he got from Clint.

“Welcome home Pizza Dog, welcome home.”


End file.
